


Not the kinda filming I had in mind

by gh0ulfriend



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim
Genre: Crushes, Dont read if ur a minor pls, Embarrassment, F/M, Filming, Gen, God what else did i tag this as, If I need to add anything else let me know, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Reader's gender is not mentioned, Reader-Insert, Voyeurism, Wetting, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: (REUPLOADED, summary may be different bc I forgot it)Please don't read if you're a minor, even if it's a joke! Please don't screenshot/post on other sites.I know this is (so far at least) the only dialtown fic on here, sorry! I would write more but I'm not confident enough in my writing to do that.You ended up running into your friend who you haven't seen in a few weeks, Oliver, he's at the funfair with some..shirtless green person..? You swear you heard them mention something about eggs taking awhile, so his friend(?) decided to look around the carnival.Oh well, what's important is you're hanging out with your friend! only problem is..You have to piss.Bad.Like,reallyfucking bad.Thankfully Oliver doesn't mind!
Relationships: Oliver (Dialtown)/Reader, Oliver (Dialtown)/You, Oliver Swift (Dialtown)/Reader, Oliver Swift (Dialtown)/You, Oliver Swift/Reader, Oliver Swift/You
Kudos: 14





	Not the kinda filming I had in mind

**Author's Note:**

> If directdoggo is uncomfortable by this fic and wants me to delete it I will, my twitter is @/sstrawberrysoda for them to dm
> 
> This fic has omorashi/pee, if you're uncomfortable by that please don't read, please dont leave rude comments, and once again please do not read this (even as a joke) if you are a minor, and please do not post this on other sites.

_You can do this. It's not that hard, just wait until he's done talking to mention you need-_

_Okay fuck he talks a lot, just uh._

_Try not to piss yourself in front of him, dude._

Yeah what _GREAT_ advice from your narrator, TOTALLY helpful, you didn't think of that!

God, what luck you had to run into your ~~crush~~ _friend,_ Oliver, it's been a few weeks since either of you managed to make time, you were busy with college and he was busy with the that movie he mentioned last time you two hung out, you were in the middle of listening to him ramble about the plot of the movie he's making, something about...egg laying?

Well it's not like you could judge-

But that's besides the point!

The point _is,_ you have to piss.

Bad.

And you don't wanna just interrupt him, it's been so long since you've gotten to talk to him you just-

Why did he just stop talking.

_Why is he looking down at your crotch._

_Surely_ you didn't just piss yourself without noticing, right?

..right?

"Hey uh, do you..need to go to the bathroom or something? You might be able to uh- make it if you go now.." He was fidgeting with his hands, looking away after mentioning it, you looked down and-

Oh no.

Oh NO.

_OH NO._

You couldn't wait a _few_ more minutes? You couldn't just- just say you had to go real quick?

There's no point in beating yourself up now, if you start holding it again now you _could_ make it to the bathroom, just make sure to apologize, okay?

You looked back up at Oliver, ready to apologize, when he cuts you off,

"It's- it's okay if you _don't_ make it, the uh- the bathroom _is_ pretty far...and we're alone right now, not a lot of people that could see you if you uh, you know.." Oliver scratched his neck, clearly getting flustered.

He couldn't- he _can't_ be saying it's alright if you piss yourself, can he? You've known the man for years, he's never mentioned being into-

"And if you do could I- do you think I could uh, film it..? It's not exactly what I had in mind today but..my friend is gonna be gone for awhile longer and.. I'm sorta..into this kinda thing." He pulled a camera out, and looked at you, clearly hoping for a positive answer.

"I-I..guess if we _are_ alone, and plus I probably can't really make it to the bathroom now so.." Now it was _your_ turn to fidget, you've never done this before, but hey, new experiences are fun!

Even if they involve you laying on the ground.

While your crush gets a close up of your crotch.

While you piss yourself.

Fun!

"Just- just try and relax, okay? I'm here, you can just let go..just be good for me, alright?" God, was he trying to make you piss yourself or trying to turn you on?

"I'm tr-trying, I'm just a little embarrassed with you so _close_ to my crotch, Oliver." He let out a small laugh, guess he enjoyed seeing you squirm under him, maybe you'd have the guts to finally ask him out after this.

"Just- _OH-_ oh shit- gnarly, you're- you're actually doing it now holy shit." You heard him move closer, god this was so embarrassing and you _hated_ how much it turned you on.

You whined at the feeling him of running a hand across your thigh, he let out a shaky breath, maybe if you kept this up long enough you'd end up fucking..?

Or you _would_ have if Oliver's weird friend didn't show back up right when he started reaching to pull your pants down.

Damn them and their six nipples.

"Hey Oliver I'm _pretty_ sure my eggs are about ready to- oh fuck sorry I didn't- did NOT know you were in the middle of this I'll uh-" even though they sounded shocked, they seemed like they had no plan on moving or looking away, wait what the fuck did they mean about their eggs?

"OH- UH. YEAH I WAS- let's pick this up later I'm _so_ sorry, I have to uh- I gotta film this for the- the movie yeah I-" Oliver rushed up to his feet, almost dropping his camera in the process, he helped you up, and said something about how his friend (you think he said their name was Phonegingi..?) was helping him with an important scene for his movie.

So you took that as your cue to leave, waving bye to the both of them and praying to god no one payed any attention to your pants as you walked back home, thankfully you had a hoodie you could tie around your waist but it didn't help much, feeling a buzz in your pocket you reached and grabbed your phone, almost jumping with excitement at seeing the name Oliver pop up in your texts.

_"Hey! Sorry I had to bail on you, maybe we can finish that video next time we hang out, and maybe a little more..? :P ttyl, star!"_

Yeah, that sounds nice.

Now you gotta shower you smell horrid and you're sticky as fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at grammar so sorry for any issues


End file.
